I'll remember you
by cutiemikan12
Summary: Mikan went to America to continue her studies, before she leaves she told her feelings to Natsume via letter...How will Natsume react? Find out and you learn more!
1. Chapter 1 Goodbye, Mikan

I'll Remember You

I'll Remember You

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice!! No flames please

Chapter 1- Goodbye Mikan

_It has been so long since we have talked _

_I hope the things are still the same _

_Hoping they will never change_

**Natsume's POV**

It's been 5 years since she left our school, her friends, and me.

She never wrote or emailed us, her friends are getting worried of her including my bestfriend which is now Hotaru's boyfriend. I missed her laugh, I missed her panties (A/N: What! Natsume pervert Hehehe) and also her cute smile. I still remember the last day we talked to each other and the day she left us.

­­FLASHBACK

"NAAAATTTSSSUUUMMMEEE" shouted the brunette girl 

"Will you stop shouting polka, your destroying my precious ears", Natsume said coldly

"Mou, your always like that" she said while her cheeks puffs

"_She's so cute when she does that, wait…what_ _I'm I thinking?" _he thought

"Ne, Natsume can I ask you…a…question?" she asked nervously 

"What?" he said while covering his face with his manga 

"Uhm…ano…do you like someone?" she asked nervously

"Yeah" he replied coldly

"Hmmm…its Luna isn't?" she said while hiding her disappointment 

Before he could even think of a reply, she ran away as fast as she could and not wanting to look back

"I'll talk to her tomorrow" he thought as he left

That night Natsume entered to his room tired of the mission he had, he saw a letter sitting on his bed and curiously opened it

**Dear Natsume-kun,**

**I've wanted to tell you this since this afternoon, but I didn't have the courage to tell you. That I like you…no I love you, and I don't know when it started, but I love you for being you. Oh, and by the way maybe by this time, I'm already in the airport ready to leave. The headmaster sent me to school in Gakuen Alice America. I guess this is goodbye, farewell Natsume, I know you won't care if I leave. No more polkadots, no one would annoy you. I have to go bye Natsume, I promise you'll always be in my heart…forever. **

**Love**

**Mikan Sakura **

Natsume was speechless, he got his jacket and van he went towards the airport.


	2. Chapter 2 I love you

Chapter 2- I love you

Chapter 2- I love you

"_Passengers going to America, please proceed to the departure area, thank you" _said the announcer 

"Well that's my call goodbye Hotaru" Mikan said sadly while her tears fell down her rosy cheeks

"Mikan" Hotaru said sadly, and hugged her bestfriend (A/N: ah, I made Hotaru cry)

"Don't worry Hotaru, I'll be back maybe a year, I'm not gonna stay in America forever" she said sadly and hugged her back

"How about **him?**" Hotaru said sadly and broke the their hug 

"Oh, **him**" Mikan said sadly and force her self not to cry 

"Did you tell **him **about your feelings, before you leave?" She asked her in a sad tone

"Yeah, I just wrote him a letter and tell him how I feel and besides he doesn't care about my feeling" she replied sadly 

"Well got to go Hotaru, Ruka-pyon please take care of my bestfriend ok?" Mikan asked

while her tears are running down to her rosy cheeks 

"I will Mikan" Ruka said and hugged her

"Goodbye guys" she said while waving her hand and went to the department area

Until Natsume came and saw Hotaru and Ruka

"Where's Mi pant Mikan?" he asked while catching his breath 

"She's in the department area, go after her Natsume" Ruka said

Natsume run fast as he could, when he arrived at the departure area he saw Mikan walking out 

"MIKAN" he shouted, Mikan stopped and look back 

**Mikan's POV**

When I was walking going out to the departure area I'm gonna miss this place so much, all my memories here my school, my friends, and my love…Natsume Hyuuga

I'm gonna miss him so much, I'll always love him…forever. When I almost out of the departure area someone called me and then I look back

**End of POV**

She turned around shock written all of her face, she just stayed there, she couldn't move. She just stared at the raven haired boy running towards her

"Na…Nat…Natsume…-kun" she said nervously but she saw him smirked 

"Your such a idiotic girl" he said but more tears ran down to her face, his smirk was replaced by a sad frown

"Why you didn't tell me?" he asked sadly

"I…I was afraid that you would be happy when I leave" she said and looked away

Until the announcer announced "_Last call to all passengers going to America"_

"I guess this is goodbye" she said while holding out her hand for him to shake it, he just stared at it

"We can still be friends right?" she said while forcing out a small smile, deep down she was hurt (A/N: Waaaah I love this part) She was about to turn and leave, when a hand grabbed hers

"You never gave me a chance to say I think" he smirked at her. She was shocked for he had pulled her into a tight embrace. What she didn't know was that he secretly snuk a locket into her locket in to her neck. "I love you too, please don't leave"

_Cause what we had can't be replaced _

_Don't let our memories fade away _

_Keep me in your heart for always_

She started to cry harder hugging him back

"I can't even if I wanted to stay" she whispered his grip around her waist tightened 

"Please…don't leave me…" he whispered, fighting the tears threatening to come out "I…I…I can-" she was cut of by a pair of warm, soft lips crushing into hers. She was shocked but she responds his kiss

_You made me believe _

_That I can do almost everything_

_Stood right by me_

_Through the tears through everything _

She broke the kiss staring at his crimson eyes 

"I have to go" she said while fresh tears rolled down to her cheeks again 

"Why?" he asked softly

"The headmaster sent me to Gakuen Alice America" she looked away ashamed 

"When will you be back?" he asked sadly

"I…I don't know" she said still not looking at him 

"Then promise me.." he said 

She turned her head to face him, surprised at the tears slowly coming out of his eyes (A/N: OMG occness) 

"Promise me that you will always remember me…and that you will someday come back to me" he said with a smile, not a smirk but a genuine smile (A/N: aaaahhhh! The apocalypse is coming!!) 

"I promise" she said tearing her from him and entering the plane. Natsume just stood there, looking at the plane

_I'll remember you _

_And baby that's forever true_

_You're the one that I'll always miss_

_But never thought it would feel like this_

_I'll be there for you no matter what you're _

_Goin' through in my heart you'll always be,_

_Forever baby I'll remember you_

And that's the last time I saw her 

**End of Natsume's POV**


	3. We meet again?

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been 5 yrs since Mikan left Gakuen Alice they were now 21 yrs old, they were already graduated and they live of their own lives outside the school but still forbidden to use their alice outside there school. Natsume owned a big company and he, of course is the president. Then one day,

"Natsume you had a business trip tomorrow" Ruka said to Natsume while he was sitting and stared at the window

"I know thanks for reminding me Ruka" he said gently (A/N: wow! Miracle) and he stood up until Ruka leave Natsume alone because he knows that he was thinking of Mikan.

"_It's been 5 yrs since she left us, I hope she can still remember our promise" _he thought Evening came

He went home to his big mansion riding a Ferrari car and went down he saw the butler and maid standing ready to greet him (A/N: wow! Ahehehe)

"Konbanwa, Natsume-sama welcome home" one of the butler said and Natsume gave his coat to him

"Yah, hey Kyo can you tell the maids that I'll have my dinner within 15 min and can you also tell them to served me my favorite dish" he said and went up

"Hai, Natsume-sama" he said and bowed

Natsume went to his big room (A/N: I wish I had one!!) he went to his desk and took one of his favorite pictures and went to his bed. He look at the picture, their he saw a brunette girl and a raven haired guy smiling (A/N: Duh! You know who)

FLASHBACK

"Ne Natsume," said the brunette girl

"Hn" he said while he was reading his manga

"Can we go to central town, please?" she said and went near him and gave him a puppy eyes stare

"_She's so cute when she does that, what the…what are you thinking Natsume" _he thought

"Why would I go with an ugly girl like you?" he said coldly

"Please Natsume-kun I'm bored you know can we go together please, please" Mikan said and gave him another puppy eyes.

"NO" he replied and continue reading his manga

"Fine, then I'll go with Rui" Mikan said and start standing

But Natsume got her wrist and she stop and look back

"You're not going with that freak, fine I'll go with you" he said and let go of her wrist and start standing

"Hontone?" she said happily

"Yah, whatever" he said coldly

"Arigato Natsume, you're the best" she said and hugged him, this made them blush

"Uhm, sorry about that It's just…uhm…I'm overexcited" she said and hid her blush

"Whatever, let's go before the bus leaves us" he said and try to hid his blush so that Mikan wouldn't notice

When they were riding at the bus Mikan and Natsume had nothing to say. Until they arrive at Central Town

"Yey, we're here" she said happily.

"Ne Natsume let's go first at the Howalon booth, I'm hungry" she said and her stomach was growling

"Yah, like you use to be PIG" he said and smirked

"Hey, I'm not a Pig you moron" she said angrily

_**GROWLLLL**_

"Yah, right Polkadot lets go before my precious ears will destroy by your growling stomach" he said and walked away

"**BAKA YARO, **matte" Mikan shouted and run to catch up with Natsume

After they eat Howalon, Mikan saw a very nice jewelry shop

"Ne, Natsume I'll go in first to look something" Mikan said

"Like I care, I'll just go to the Manga booth and buy some new manga's" he said and walked away

"Baka" she whispered and went inside the jewelry shop

"Good morning Ms." the sales lady greeted Mikan

"Ohayo" she and look at the necklace's

"Ms, can I look at that heart shaped necklace please?" Mikan said and pointed at the necklace

"Hai" she said and took the necklace and show it to Mikan

"It's so pretty, how much is this?" she asked

"800 rabbits" she smiled

"Uh, so expensive thanks anyways" she said and walked out at the store there she saw Natsume standing

"What took you so long Polka?" He asked

"Ah… Eh…nan demo nai, lets go home already" she said sadly

"_What's wrong with this girl? Wait…Why I'm I thinking of her_

_**Because your in love with her**_

"_Who are you?"_

_**I'm you**_

"_Stay away will yah" _

_**How will I stay away? Idiot, Anyway I think you're in love with Mikan**_

"_Shut up, I don't love her ok"_

_**Yah right then why are you always thinking of her?**_

"_It's none of your business" _

_**Your in love with her Natsume **_

"_No"_

_**Yes**_

"_No"_

_**Yes**_

"_No"_

_**Yes**_

"_No"_

"_No"_

_**Yes**_

"_Fine I love her, already"_

_**I knew it, then make her happy**_

"NATSUME" Mikan shouted

"What?" he said coldly

"I've been calling you ten times already, what are you thinking?" she asked

"None of your business" he said

"Anyways, while your thinking some perverted stuffs, let's go there" she said and pointed at the picture booth

"Let's take a picture…as a remembrance" she said softly

"…" he didn't say anything both of them went in and they smile looking at the camera

END OF FLASHBACK

Natsume was fast asleep he didn't eat his dinner,

Morning came, he went to the airport and rode his own jet plane (A/N: lucky :3)

Hours past, he arrived in America, his heart was beating so fast

"_What's wrong with this thing? Why is my heart beating so fast?" _he thought

Cliffhanger nyahaha

Sorry for late update because of some problems, sorry hope you like it and don't forget to review and see you on the next chapter…3


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hello fans I'm back.. Its been a while since I last updated my fanfic account. Sorry for not updating my stories on time again. Anyways, I'll try to update soon because I misplaced my notebook (draft) again and I need to find it just for you guys.. . Hope that you'll still support my future stories soon.. Love, Cutiemikan12**


End file.
